1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery cover for charging batteries in a non-touch induction mode; and especially to a battery cover for chargeable batteries for power supplying for an electric appliance, with the battery cover, the chargeable batteries can be charged without being taken out of the electric appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many articles and tools need to get electric power through batteries in use, for example, this is true for multi-medium players, wireless mice, flashlights, PDAs', digital cameras etc., while use of batteries and recovering of waste batteries often create environmental problems of quite large seriousness; in the recent years, chargeable batteries that can be reused repeatedly have been gradually preferably used by people, the batteries not only can lower the amount of waste batteries, but also can reduce consumers' expenses in purchasing new batteries.
Generally speaking, when power of chargeable batteries are exhausted, the chargeable batteries can be charged by means of an external electric power source, in which the electric energy is transformed into chemical energy and stored (the chargeable batteries can effect a chemical reversible reaction).
Therefore, when a problem of inadequacy of electric power of chargeable batteries used in an electric appliance, the following two modes are often used to charge the chargeable batteries mounted interiorly of the electric appliance:
First, a battery cover of the electric appliance is opened to take the batteries out of a battery groove, and to move the batteries to an external charging device for charging; and after charging, the chargeable batteries are taken out of the external charging device and put back in the electric appliance to make normal operation of the electric appliance. This mode of operation renders a user often necessary to remove and mount . . . the chargeable batteries.
Second, for the sake of avoiding the necessity for a user to often detach chargeable batteries, an electric charging circuit able to connect an external electric power source is provided in an electric appliance in the prior art, when the electric appliance is inadequate of electric power, the electric appliance is connected by inserting into the external electric power source, so that the external electric power source supplies electric power for the electric charging circuit to charge the chargeable batteries, and after charging, the external electric power source is drawn off the electric appliance to make normal operation of the electric appliance.
However, the second charging mode only suits those electric appliances provided on their selves with electric charging circuits, but does not suit normal electric appliances, for instance: a normal house TV remote controller does not have the effect of charging by connecting an external electric power source, and such mode of insertion connecting an external electric power source often is subjected to having the problems of damaging or press destroying, and to rendering dust to get in, oxidizing and humidifying related inserting pins, when a user owns a plurality of electric appliances such as: a game controller, a remote controller, a mobile phone, a multi-medium player, a wireless mouse, a flashlight, a PDA, a digital camera etc., each electric appliance needs a conductor for transmitting of an external electric power source, and each conductor has a transformer that occupies quite a large space, thereby the conductors will have the problems of becoming intercrossed to make a mess and uneasy to be collected and making confusion.
In view of the above stated, the inventor of the present invention developed a battery cover under the presupposition of unchanging the original design of an electric appliance, in order that after the electric appliance is given with the battery cover of the present invention, chargeable batteries do not need to be taken out of the electric appliance, and do not need to have the electric appliance inserted with a wired external electric power source when in charging the battery in a mode of wireless induction for getting the required electric power.